bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Mungo's Rendez-vous
The Caravel's landing gear touched down onto the spaceport's docking bay floor with a satisfying thump. As the hum of the engines slowly waned, a video of the destination appeared and an automated voice repeadetly lulled over the comm in a female voice: "Welcome to the Cloud City" in various languages. Mungo pressed Galactic Basic when the console prompted for a language of choice. The holovid went on to describes the facilities numerous places of interest including : Museums, Parks, Restaurants, Hotels, spas and the casino. When prompted for more details, it continued with a description about Cloud City currently hosting it's annual Sabacc tournament. "There's only one place I'm going to find him!" Mungo exclaimed. As Mungo exited the Caravel, he stopped by the docking registration to sign her up and ask for directions. The dockmaster informed him that the tournament had already started and getting in would be nearly impossible with all that security blocking the way. "I'll take my chances!" Mungo replied. Cloud City's Upper Maisonee was filled with luxerious hotels, scenic boardwalks, sinful spas and delightful aromas of gourmee restaurants. When Mungo arrived at the Pair O'Dice Casino attached to the Yarith Bespin Hotel, 2 large guards stood outside of the entrance. "A Houk and a Krish, how am I gonna get past those?" As he walked up to the entrance, the guards turned towards him and stuck their hand out. "No, you go! They play, you go!" the Houk declared. Mungo - "But I have a friend in there and I need some information from him. Houk - "You no listen, I say go, you no like, you can talk to my blades." Mungo - "Ok ok, I'll leave. But, if you see Lando Calrissian heading back to his hotel, you tell him that Mungo Baobab is looking for him and I'll be at the Grand Bespin Hotel." The Houk harrumphed in response and turned back towards his partner to discuss their interrupted business venture. As Mungo was about to leave, he caught sight of a group of female twi'leks out of the corner of his eye. They had seemed to be discussing amongst themselves about his situation when one of them giggled. Mungo quickly turned his gaze away to not appear to be gawking at their revealing ensembles. While the rest of the group turned to leave, the red skinned one stayed and sauntered towards Mungo. When she arrived, she took her hand and gently pointed into Mungo's chest. "Koa Chi'can, Doneeta!" she said as she shook her index slowly back and forth. Mungo had been a merchant for many years now and had travelled to Ryloth on many occasions to trade with Twi'leks, however his graps of the Ryl language always seemed to be shaky at best. "Uh madam , I did not mean to look, I was simply admiring the sights of Cloud City." Mungo fumbled uncomfortably. Twi'lek - "Usta Konceille Twi'leks Mungo Baobab, skawn dos muchi." "I appreciate your gratitude, but the Baobab Trading company is always a friend of the..." Suddenly, the twi'lek put her finger on his lips and pressed her own lips to his ear to whisper: Twi'lek - "Koa Hiko, muchi do Lando Calrissian, muchi do Jilioo" as she spoke the last word, she took Mungo's hand and placed it on her chest. Mungo quickly backed away and stammered out: "Miss, I mean no disrespect, but I am a married man, and I cannot touch other women that way." Twi'lek - "Vatak Circaa, Lando oon freykaa, Jilioo vida?" Mungo - "Yes Miss, you are pleasing to the eyes, but as you say, Lando is trustworthy and I would never break my friendship with him." Twi'lek - "Ka, Jilioo nonna Lando, Mobok!" As the twi'lek headed towards the entrance, Mungo followed suit. Upon her arrival, the guards stood a bit taller to look more impressive. The twi'lek walked up to the Houk and pressed herself up against his body. Twi'lek - "Oon rackus secura yobana isn karawn silais circoo" she said and pointed next to the entrance. Mungo figured that she was flirting with the guard to let him in. Moments later, the Houk licked his lips and let them through. At the final table of the tournament sat various figures, a Chandra-fan, a bothan, a rodian, and 2 humans all of whom looked like they have been playing for days. The bith dealer fiddled with the auto-dealer while he await instructions. "What do you mean I'm not holding the six of staves, you my friend don't know when to walk away don't you? chirped one of the humans. "Timax Zeez Ho" answered the Bothan, speaking in Bocce, the trade language. Human - "Yea, you've been saying that all night, show em!" The bothan revealed his hand and looked over at his opponent's, then stood up violently as he "bottomed out". Other Human - "I gotta say Han, you had him on the ropes there." Han Solo - "Lando, if there's one thing you learn about Bothans, it's that they only keep secrets when their not holding Sabacc cards". Shortly after, the Rodian folded, and decided to pull out. At this point, the sabacc pot contained just under 20,000 credits. As the Bith began to auto-deal the cards, 2 figures approached the table. Unbenounced to the players one of them circled around the table and wrapped her arms around the older of the two humans. Lando Calrissian - "Ah my dear, so glad to feel you pressed up behind me like that. And I see that you brought a... Wook? WOOK!!! My old friend, how long has it been?" Mungo Baobab - "Too long Lando, too long! But I'm not here for that, I've got to ask you about something?" Han Solo - "Now hold on there, Friend? You can't just come walking in on our tournament like this, unless I get an introduction?" Lando Calrissian - "How rude of me, Han, this is..." Mungo Baobab - "Mungo Baobab of the Baobab Merchant Company!" Han Solo - "Oh, your Roonstone friend Lando?" Lando Calrissian - "Easy Han, now what brings you here, Han it's your bet!" "Storpa Yapa pozoolin butlayss!" chirped in the Chandra-fan, but the humans disregarded his pleas. He shortly folded out, tired and frustrated with the humans. Over the next several minutes, Mungo and Lando discussed the findings of the droids accompanied by some of Han's snide comments about the Rebellion. As Mungo left, the 2 humans turned back to the game at hand. Han Solo - "So let me get this straight Mr. Sabacc tournament champion. Credits aside, you bet one of your ships in your lot on Nar Shaddaa as a bonus prize to sucker in hundreds to this tournament so you could squash them all, is that right? Lando Calrissian - "Han, don't look at it that way, it's not so much squashing as... removing the burden of handling all those credits." Han Solo - "And it can be any ship?" Lando Calrissian - "For you my friend, ANY ship! But you're holding nothing, so I don't think that you have to worry yourself about that." Lando revealed his hand to show that he was holding, "The Idiot", "The Two of Staves", and the "Seven of Flasks" barely getting an Idiot's Array, the second strongest hand in Sabacc. Han studied Lando for a second, contemplated his choice, then showed the ship of his choosing using the holopad at the centre of the table. "I choose the Millenium Falcon" Han declared. He decided that Lando loved his most prized possession too much to bring it to Bespin in the company of scoundrels and gamblers, and therefore he must of left if back on Nar Shaddar. As he said that, he revealed his hand. "The Queen of Air and Darkness", "The Five of Coins", "The Six of Staves", and "The Master of Coins", a Pure Sabacc. Lando Calrissian - "You can't do that! That's my personal Ship!" Han Solo - "A deal's a deal Lando, caught it up!" Lando Calrissian - "Han, you son of a Bitch!" Cut Scenes / Main Page